Shock of Our Lives
by BTRlover1122
Summary: After a drunken night with Logan, Kendall finds out something he never expected. Camille then finds out the same thing is happening with her. After he finds out all of this, Logan has to choose between them and he can't. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**This is dedicated to BTRobsession, because I go the idea for it from her fanfic, Shock of My Life. I asked her on Watt pad .com (You know the drill, without the spaces) before I posted it. My username on watt pad is BTRlover2211. Go check my writing out on there. This of course is different. The fist two chapters are similar but the rest will be totally different. Hope you think this is good, it actually being the very first boyxboy I ever started writing, in January/February probably. I only decided to post it on Fanfiction now. First and second chapters will be posted today, since they're both done. Now, on to the story.**

* * *

Kendall's .P.O.V.

It was a Friday night and my mom and Katie were out of the house for a few days. They went to some spa for some girl time. I wanted to have a party for the release of our second album and also New Years Eve. James and Carlos already oked it, I just needed to get Logan to agree to it.

"Come on Logan. Please" I said looking at him with my best puppy dog face. "What about your mom?" "She is at a spa with Katie and she won't know a thing." "Fine." "Yes!" "What about Bitters?" "I'll make sure he doesn't know" James said. "Uh no. We don't need you locking him in a closet again" Kendall. "That only happened once!" "Look, Logan and I will take care of it." "Ok"

"Why me?" " Just because." "Is it because Jo isn't here this time?" James asked. I sighed and Carlos slapped James in the arm. "Guys I'm ok. I've moved on."

James said, "I'm really sorry for bringing her up." "It's alright, I've moved on. Now let's get back to the party." "Uhm how long is this thing going to last?" Logan asked worried. "Till like midnight probably. It's a New Years Eve and album release party remember?" "I know but-" "James," I said ignoring worry wart Logan; "You need to go out and invite people." "What can I do?!" Carlos asked excitedly.

"You can go get snacks and other stuff. Me and Logan will decorate." James and Carlos nodded and then dashed out of the apartment. I turned to Logan and smirked. He then turned away from me. "Logan, please chill out. I promise nothing can go wrong. It's just going to be a small get together." Logan turned back to me and said, "Well you're the one to blame if anything goes wrong." I shrugged and said, "I can live with that."

Logan then rolled his eyes and I laughed. Once he calmed down enough, we spent a good two hours decorating for tonight. Carlos came back with the snacks and me and Logan finished setting up for the guests. James wasn't back yet, so he probably was still inviting people.

By 7 o'clock, the apartment was ready and James finally came back. He ran to the room he shared with Carlos to quickly get ready and I decided I should also get ready. I went to the room I shared with Logan. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and I picked out a red shirt. Just then, Logan walked in. He quickly turned away from me. "What Logan?" "Oh, um, I didn't know you were changing." "You've seen my shirtless before." "Oh right."

He turned around, making sure his eyes didn't land on my chest. I rolled my eyes and picked up the shirt I was wearing tonight. I looked over at Logan and caught him staring at my chest. When he noticed I saw, he blushed and went over to his dresser. I shrugged everything off and slipped one of my favorite pair of vans on.

I looked at him and noticed he was taking his shirt off. My eyes scanned his body and I couldn't get over how he looked. I quickly shrugged it off and went out into the living room.

God, why was I looking at my straight best friend that way? I know I'm straight and he is too. I may not be in a relationship now, but I'm definitely still into girls. I just don't know anymore. Liking Logan like that would be weird right? Right? Yes it would be!

I snapped out of it when I herd James and Carlos screaming that the guests were here. James ran over to the door and swung it open. Lucy walked in fist and I greeted her and a few other people. I then went to the kitchen. I got myself some soda. Camille got her and she and Logan started talking.

I squeezed the green plastic cup in my hand when I saw them go to the dance floor. I felt over the edge and slammed the cup down when Logan placed his hands on her waist. "Whoa, are you ok Kendall?" James asked me."Yeah just fine." I said. "Hey I still have that list of girls if you want me to hook you up with someone." "No thanks. I'm good." "Yah sure about that." Yes. Positive." "Ok, suit yourself then."

James then went to go talk to Lucy. I got myself some more soda. I saw Camille and Logan again and felt myself getting jealous. I never wanted this before, but now I want to kick Camille out and have Logan to myself.

I turned away and my eyes fell on the counter. There was a bottle of clear liquid and a pack of beer. I picked up the bottle. The label read vodka. Curiosity got the best of me and I needed to forget tonight for now. I poured some of the alcohol into my soda. I picked it up and took a sip. It tasted kinda bitter. I set it down only to pick it up again and drink it some more. I started to feel better and chugged it down. My mother would kill me if she found out, but she wouldn't. I filled my glass with more of that stuff, but with no soda. My throat burned, but it was good.

I filled the glass with more vodka and soda, then I walked out of the kitchen. My drink in my hand. I started to mingle with the guests. I looked at the crowd of people and noticed that a certain brunette boy was no longer in the room. I went to our bedroom and opened the door, revealing the missing person."Hey, Logan," I said as I walked over to him, "Why are you in here and not out there.?" "I just want to be alone," he said. I frowned and sat next to him."Logie, what's wrong?" I asked."Just confused I guess. Camille wants to get back together, but I don't know what to do. I mean I still have feelings for her, and she obviously still has feelings for me, but I don't know if we will last this time," Logan said.

"Well you guys could try again, and if it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out," I said. "Yeah, I guess" Logan said."Here," I said as I handed him my cup. "It'll make you feel better." "What is it?" Logan asked."Coke" .

Logan brought the cup up to his lips and took a sip. He grimaced and put the cup down."That is not soda! God, what was that?" Logan asked."Its soda with vodka," I said."You drink?!" Logan asked frantically. "No, but I was curious and I kinda needed to forget tonight." I said."Its awful," "Its not so bad. It relaxed me," I said. "Really, it did?" Logan asked. "Yup," I said.

Logan picked up the cup again and took a bigger sip. His face twisted in disgust and I chuckled. Logan kept taking sips, then the cup was empty and Logan was drunk. I never seen him drunk before, but it was pretty funny. His words slurred a lot and he was acting really dorky. I thought it was kind of cute. Maybe even adorable.

Logan started talking about Camille and how confusing she was and how girls were confusing in general. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. I wanted to push him off of me, but at the same time I wanted him to keep going. This was probably my only chance to be with him. Logan shoved his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't help but moan. He pushed me back and crawled on top of me. I placed my hands on his hips and continued to kiss him.

I couldn't get over how his lips felt on mine. His lips were much softer then any of the girls I've kissed in my life. I ran my fingers through his hair. I felt something against me and just knowing he was hard made me hard as well and I wanted him more. He started attacking my neck with small bites. He took my shirt off and moved down to my chest. He kissed down my chest onto my stomach. I knew where this was going, but I wanted it too. It was scary how much I loved him.

We started undressing. Man he was hot. I took his shirt off. I ran my hands up and down his back and I felt his body shiver from the touch. He started to pull on my jeans, then he unbuttoned and unzipped them and tried to pull them off. I lifted my hips, allowing him to remove my jeans. Once they were off, Logan rid himself of his own jeans and threw them next to mine.

He kissed my stomach again. I gasped when his lip came in contact with my clothed member. He pulled his lips away and took my boxers off, leaving me exposed. Logan took my dick in his hand and started to pump it. He kept his brown eyes on my green ones and I could see the lust in them.

He turned away from me and placed his lips at the head of my dick, gently kissing it. I threw my head back and moaned in pleasure when he started to suck the tip. Logan hollowed his cheeks and took my whole length in his mouth. Logan gagged when the head of my cock touched the back of his throat, but he relaxed and kept sucking.

I started to buck my hips. Without warning, I shot my load into his mouth. Logan swallowed what I gave him, then he pulled off of me with an audible pop and licked my cum off his lips. He spread my legs and started to suck on his fingers. He pulled his wet digits from his mouth and placed them at my entrance. He pushed one finger in and I hissed in pain. Logan started kissing me again, but I broke the kiss when I felt two more fingers enter me. He started to thrust them and I could feel my hole being stretched.

He positioned himself. I grabbed his arm and winced in pain when the head of his cock popped into me. Logan waited for me to adjust, then he pushed all the way in and started to thrust slowly. The stinging pain quickly died down and it was replaced with pleasure.

"Oh God! Logan, faster!" I said. He started to move faster. I let out a cry of pleasure when he hit my soft spot. Logan smirked and started to hit that spot repeatedly. I felt my stomach tighten and I came onto his stomach. Logan threw his head back and moaned as he came inside of me. He slowly pulled out of me and I could feel his cum drip out of me on the sheets.

Logan laid down next to me and I turned to face him. His eyes were shut and he was fast asleep. I could hear everyone counting down the New Year and celebrating when the clock stuck twelve. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Ok, that's done with. Hope you guys like the story and please read and review. Song that goes with the chapter is Big Time Rush 'Til I Forget About You. The song kinda fits for the chapter. I can't think of any other songs. Please comment, vote and fan.**

**xoxoxoxo,**

**Breana**


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall and Logan awoke to the sun coming through the blinds of their shared room. They both groaned, as they both had ear splitting head aches as a result of the hangover from the past nights drinking.

After he was fully awake, Kendall saw that Logan was next to him in bed. And in the next second he saw their clothes strewned about the floor. "Logan, are you awake?" "Yes." Logan groaned. He registered the scene in front of him. "Holy Shit. Did we?"

"Y-yes. Yes, we did." "Shit. We fucked." "Logan, calm down. We were just really drunk and-" "We were?" "Yeah. We had a few drinks and then well after that its a bit blurry." "So then maybe we didn't." Kendall gave him a look that said he didn't believe him and Logan groaned again.

"Fuck! We slept together!" "Ouch," "You know what I mean! I slept with my best friend!" Logan said. "And we're both straight!" "Its okay. We could just forget about it." "Its not okay! We freaking….fucked!" Logan said. Kendall sighed and sat down on the bed, "I know we did, but we'll just forget it ever happened okay?"

"How are we supposed to forget about it? Friends are never supposed to do what we did!" Logan said. "We were drunk, Logan," Kendall said "That's no excuse!" Logan said.

"Just stop yelling! You're giving me an even bigger headache," Kendall. "Well excuse me for freaking out over this," Logan said. "You shouldn't be freaking out. What happened between us was a mistake and it will never happen again," Kendall.

Logan nodded and sat down next to Kendall. He kept his eyes on the floor and fiddled nervously with his fingers. Kendall wished he would just stop freaking out about the situation.

He knew friends are never supposed to do what they did last night, but it was an accident. Even though what they did was pretty bad, he had to admit that he liked it. Of course, he would never tell Logan that.

"Um, so who uh... who topped?" Logan asked. "You did," "I did?" Logan asked. "Yeah, you were crazy," Kendall said. "Oh my god!" "Dude, just relax," "I can't relax okay! I don't know how you can be so calm about this whole thing. You're the one who usually loses your cool and freaks out about everything!" Logan said.

"I know, but for some odd reason I'm not freaking out like you are. I know what happened was an accident and we can forget this ever happened," "I hope you're right," Logan said."I promise everything will be fine. This is just between us,"

"Okay," "Well," Kendall said as he stood up from the bed, "I think we should go see what our friends' did last night."

Logan nodded and he stood up from his bed, then we went out into the living room. When they walked into the room, Logan's jaw dropped. The living room was a disaster! Food and plastic cups covered the floor, the stereo was still on and their two best friends were passed out on the floor.

Kendall walked over to the stereo and shut if off and Logan walked over to James. He kicked James in the side and he groaned and swatted his foot away.

"James. James, wake up," he said. "No," James mumbled. He rolled his eyes and kicked him a little harder this time, making him sit up quickly and glare at me. "What was that for?" he asked. "You need to get up so we can clean,"

"It looks fine to me," James said. "Really? This looks fine to you?" he asked. "Well-" "Just get up and clean,"

James stuck his tongue out at Logan, then he went into the kitchen to tidy it up. Logan woke Carlos up and they started working on the living room. I went into the room I shared with Logan and I stripped the sheets off his bed. I stuck them in the laundry basket and went back into the living room.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked. "Going to wash the sheets," "Looks like someone got lucky last night," James said. Logan blushed and quickly turned away to bring the sheets down. Kendall rolled his eyes and left the apartment to wash the sheets with him. As he walked down the hall, Logan heard a door open, then footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Kendall running towards him.

"What are you doing?" "I just thought you might need some help," Kendall said. "Kendall, it's washing sheets not rocket science," "For you it is," "Good point."

During they way to the laundry room, Kendall and Logan didn't say anything. It was too awkward. They walked into the laundry room and Logan immediately started to wash the sheets. As they waited for the sheets to finish drying, they were very quiet.

"I'm sorry," Logan said after a few minutes. "For what?" "For last night. I didn't know alcohol would do that to me," "Its fine," "I understand if you never ever want to talk to me again. What I did was disgusting and wrong," "Logan, what happened last night was an accident. You don't have to apologize,"

"I want to though. But I don't get something," "And what's that?" "Why didn't you try and stop me?" Logan asked.

Kendall swallowed hard and tried to come up with an answer. How did he explain that he didn't stop him because he wanted to have sex with him? He didn't know what to say, but had to think of something and fast.

"Um-"

Before he could finish, Logan's phone started ringing and he quickly dug into his pocket to fish it out. Kendall sighed and decided to check to see how much time there was left on the dryer. He looked over at Logan and he was reading a text. Logan put his phone back in his pocket and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" "Camille needs to talk to me." "Okay." Kendall said. Logan nodded, then he left the laundry room. Kendall leaned back against the dryer and let out a sigh. He could feel himself getting jealous again and he hated it. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, but he was and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Logan liked Camille and he knew he would never have feelings for him like that.

He snapped himself out of those thoughts. He can't like Logan like that. He knew they had sex, but it didn't mean anything. It was nothing but drunk, meaningless sex. It meant absolutely nothing, but yet he thought it meant something.

He didn't know why he was falling for Logan, but he wasn't going to let it happen. They were just friends and that's all they'll ever be. Even though he wanted them to be more.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan's .P.O.V.

I was standing outside the door to Camille's apartment. She said the she wanted to talk to me and I hope to God that she doesn't break up with me. That would just further complicate things between Kendall and I, as I was starting to realize I had feelings for him and he would surely find out if Camille broke up with me. I also hopped that Camile wasn't pregnant etheir, as I was too young to be a father right now and what would become of Big Time Rush? I was shaken out of my thoughts when the door of Camille's apartment finally opened. "Hey Cammy." I told her sheepishly. "Uh Hey Logan. Come in, we need to talk." Camille told me. We had kinda had sex.. well done the deed before so I definitely hope she isn't pregnant.

"What is it?" I asked her as I walked through the entryway of her apartment, 3K and sat with her acrros the counter. "Well, Logan, I.. I don't know, I like you, but lately, I haven't really felt right about our relationship...

Four Hours Later:

And so, I was sitting on the couch next to James, mindlessly watching as he and Carlos played Space Raiders four. I would usually play with them, but the Camille thing, was just... fucking complicated.

I sighed. I kinda did know who I like more, ie Kendall, but I didn't know if he liked me back. And that was another complicated mess in itself.

* * *

**Well, here we go, third Chapter. I got stuck on it and just now had the energy to finish it, that's why it's short. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and have a good day.**

**Xoxo, Breana. **


End file.
